minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Biome
Minecraft jungle biome.jpg|Jungle Biome PlainsBiome2.png|Plains ForestBiome2.png|Forest Biome TundraBiome2.png|Tundra Biome Desert biome.jpg|Desert Biome ocean.jpeg|Ocean Biome 300px-Birch_forest_m.png|Birch Forest Extreme_Hills.png|Extreme Hills Biome Mushroom-Biome-Seed-Featured-960x546.jpg|Mushroom Island Shore 300px-Savanna_Acacia.png|Savannah Biome Mesa Biome.png|Mesa Biome Ice Spikes.jpg|Ice Spikes Biome|link=Biome Mushroomn BiomeCool.png|Mushroom Island Biome River.png|River Biome 300px-Taiga_M.png|Taiga Biome Roofed Forest Biiome.png|Roofed Forest Biome 300px-Frozen_River.png|Frozen River Biome Swamp_Biome32.jpeg|Swamp Biome New Biome 300px-Flower_forest_2.png|Flower Forest Biome Flwersun Biome.png|Sunflower Plains Download_(3).jpg|Birch Forest 2 Dbiome1.jpg|Desert 2 Dbiome2.jpg|Desert 3 Dmbiome.jpg Jbiome.jpg Biomes, also unofficially called Ecosystems, are areas with specific height, light levels, vegetation, and types of Blocks. currently has 34 biomes. Temperatures Snowy These biomes are known for their inclusion of Snow and Ice. Crops will grow slowly here. *Frozen River *Ice Plains *Ice Plains Spikes *Cold Beach *Cold Taiga *Cold Taiga (Mountainous) Cold These biomes are cold, but not cold enough to have snow everywhere. *Extreme Hills *Extreme Hills M *Taiga *Taiga M *Mega Taiga *Mega Spruce Taiga *Extreme Hills+ *Extreme Hills+ M *Stone Beach Lush Lush biomes are warm and often contain Flowers. They are great for crop cultivation. *Plains *Sunflower Plains *Forest *Flower Forest *Swamp *Swamp M *River *Beach *Jungle *Jungle M *Jungle Edge *Jungle Edge M *Birch Forest *Birch Forest M *Birch Forest Hills M *Roofed Forest *Roofed Forest M *Mushroom Island *Mushroom Island Shore Dry Dry Biomes are very hot, and rarely contain any moisture or any foliage. It does not Rain here either. *Desert *Desert M *Savannah *Savannah M *Mesa *Mesa (Bryce) *Plateau *Plateau M Neutral These biomes are either completely filled with Water, or have several variants that differ depending on their biome. *Ocean (Variants) *Hills (Variants) Plains Plains are the most common biomes. They are good for building due to the large available area and flat landscape. Type *Lush Features *Have decent amounts of Trees, but not that many compared to other biomes. *Plentiful Passive Mobs *Have exposed Caves and ravines *Lava Pools are more common Desert Deserts are hot biomes with vast stretches of Sand and Cacti. They do not contain many resources. Type *Hot and Dry Features *Large amounts of Sand and Sandstone *Cacti and Dead Bushes can only be found here *Desert Villages rarely spawn here *Desert Temples rarely spawn here *Desert Wells spawn as a rare source of water *As of Update 0.15.0, Husks have an 80% chance to spawn in place of a Zombie. Extreme Hills The Extreme Hills is a massive, steep, mountain-like biome. Type *Cold Features *Has Stone in large quantities *Emerald Ore can be found here *Silverfish and Silverfish Stone spawn here *Ores can be found more commonly here Forest The Forest is a common biome featuring a large number of Trees. Type *Lush Features *Trees are in large quantities *Spiders spawn more commonly *Wolves can be found here Taiga The Taiga is a relatively cold biome. It contains quite a few resources and items that cannot be found in any other biome. Type *Cold Features *Spruce Trees spawn commonly *Leaves are frost-covered *Ferns and Podzol appear exclusively here (But podzol is only here when it's the Mega Taiga variant. * Rarely, Moss Stone Boulders may spawn (Mega Taiga exclusive). Swamp The Swamp is an uncommon biome featuring murky water and an unpleasant atmosphere. Type *Lush Features *Lily Pads spawn on the water *Trees grow with long Vines *Mushrooms of both types are common *Water is darker, murkier, and does often contain patches of Clay *Witch Huts rarely spawn here *Slimes spawn more commonly in swamps *Slime Blocks have a small chance of spawning River A long, winding stretch of water. Type *Depends on the Biome it cuts through Features *Can cut through a variety of biomes *Squid spawn frequently *Clay is easily found here Ice Plains A flat, snow-covered space. The world generation here is much like regular plains. Type *Snowy Features *Snow is found very commonly in the form of layers and blocks. *Endermen may create Snow Golems by accident here. *In Update 0.15.0, Strays have an 80% chance to spawn in place of a Skeleton. *In Update 1.0, Igloos have a chance of spawning here. *Villages that generate here will have the same source as taiga villages. Mushroom Island Mushroom Biomes are rare biomes that spawn in oceans. On rare occassions, they can spawn attached to a much larger mass of land. They feature mushroom-themed surroundings. Type *Lush Features *Mycelium, a purple, spreading block can be found in bountiful quantities *Trees are very rare *Giant Mushrooms spawn here in plentiful quantities. *Mushrooms are very common and can be found in any light level *Mooshrooms spawn exclusively here. *Hostile Mobs do not spawn Beach The Beach features Sand, Gravel, and clumps of Clay. It is often found when a Desert Biome reaches an Ocean Biome. Type *Lush Features *Have few to no trees *Clay can be found easily Jungle The Jungle is a dense, lush biome filled with trees and lots of unique resources. Type *Lush Features *Only Jungle Trees and Oak Trees can be found here. **Jungle Trees can sometimes spawn as bush-like structures. *Ocelots and Parrots spawn exclusively here. *Cocoa Beans can be found growing on Jungle Trees *Melons can be found commonly as a good source of Melon Slices. *Vines often hang from the Jungle Trees *As of Update 0.15.0, Jungle Temples may spawn here. *In Update 1.9, Bamboo can also be found here. Birch Forest A variant of the Forest biome that only has Birch Trees. Type *Lush Features *Similar to forest *Birch Trees spawn instead of Oak Trees Roofed Forest Also called the Dark Forest, the Roofed Forest features a thick foliage complete with giant mushrooms. Type *Lush Features *Dark Oak Trees can only be found here. *Hostile Mobs may spawn due to low light level. *Giant Mushrooms spawn here in large quantities. *As of Update 1.1, Woodland Mansions will spawn here. Cold Taiga Cold Taigas are more cold, snowy versions of Taiga biomes. Type *Snowy Features *Features Snowy Leaves *Have all other Taiga features Savannah A warm, vast biome with Acacia Trees and large amounts of grass. They are almost always found near a Desert. Type *Dry Features *Villages are found most commonly here *Acacia Trees spawn in this biome exclusively, generating differently to normal trees *Features pale, yellow grass Mesa A Desert-like biome featuring Cactus, Dead Bushes, Red Sand, and Stained Clay of all kinds. These are also called 'Red Deserts' and ‘Canyons’. Type *Dry Features *Red Sand is exclusive to here and can be found in large quantities *Clay, Terracotta, and Hardened Clay spawn commonly *Mesa Mineshafts spawn here *Gold Ore spawns at any level, thus more common here. Ice Spikes The Ice Spikes biome is essentially the Ice Plains Biome, but with huge tree-like ice spikes that release water when destroyed. It also features steep cliffs. Type *Snowy Features *Ice Spikes spawn commonly *Packed Ice can only be obtained from this biome Mega Spruce Taiga Mega Spruce Taiga is a large Taiga forest featuring large Spruce Trees. Type *Cold Features *Podzol spawns here instead of grass. *Similar features to the Taiga *Mossy Cobblestone can be found naturally ''in the form of Moss Stone Boulders. *Dead Bushes spawn rarely. Oceans Oceans are vast, deep bodies of Water. Type *Neutral Features *Ocean Monuments, Shipwrecks, Underwater Ruins, and Buried Treasure can generate. *Prismarine and related blocks, wood, stone, and stone-related blocks may be found. *Guardians may spawn. *Depending on the temperature of the biome, the Player may find: **Coral, Dolphins, Sea Turtles, and Different Fish **Icebergs made of Blue Ice and Packed Ice **Kelp and sand instead of the usual gravel on the ocean bottom Trivia *The world generator used for PC and ''Minecraft Pocket Edition generates almost the same biomes, thus making it possible to use Biome Finders for PC for locating Minecraft Pocket Edition biomes. **However, if the Minecraft Pocket Edition seed is negative the Player needs to add 4,294,967,296 to the seed number to make this process work. Category:Game Mechanics Category:The Overworld